Sean's Bizarre Adventure
Sean's Bizarre Adventure ist eine vor allem im angelsächsischen Raum und Angelladen gebräuchliche Bezeichung für ein weitreichendes Ereignis des Jahres 2015+1 der 4chan-kun-sama-san-senpai-Zeitrechnung, infolge dessen der gesamte Straßen- und Geschlechtsverkehr des Kontinents Europa zum Erliegen kam. Der Name geht zurück auf eine besonders wichtige Figur in diesem real gewordenen Kommunistenschach des Anarchiekapitalismus: Long Sean Copper. Historischer Verlauf Prease understand Die Anfänge dieses auch als 'Vernerdung' bezeichneten Ereignis, markiert die Wincesttendo-Onlinepräsentation des 32. März desselben Jahres. Nachdem die journalistische Elite der Natsi-Ninja-Turtles in einer lebensgefährlichen Infiltration einen sogenannten "Lauch" (so genannt wegen der Angewohnheit der Japaner, ambivalente Tätigkeiten nach phallusförmigen Gewächsen zu benennen) vollführt hatte, infolge dessen Gerüchte laut wurden, dass ein neuer Teil des heißgeliebten Japano-RPG und Dating-Simulator Raper Mario angekündigt würde, waren die Erwartungen zahlreicher Kellerbewohner, Otakus und ihres Anführers, Drachenlord Prof. Dr. Rainer .W von Altschauerberg und zu Ferd Blu, natürlich immens hoch. Die Situation eskalierte, als bei der folgenden Präsentation sich der neue Raper-Mario-Teil als Fortsetzung des verbotenen David-Cage-"Spiels" Shitter Star, in welchem die Gerüchte um LSD-Einarbeitung in Stickern am Leben erhalten werden und das Gameplay sich auf das eventuelle Drücken von Knöpfen bei anspruchsvollen, actiongeladenen Momenten wie dem emotionalen herumdrehen beim Schlafen oder dem Vergewaltigtwerden in diversen amerikanischen Milieus beschränkt, entpuppte. Baiuvarischer Alleinherrscher König Horst Stehdoofer, der gerne doof da steht, war so entrüstet und frustriert von dieser Kunde, dass er sein Amt trotz der Notwendigkeit der Erschießung von Vertriebenen an gerupften Grenzen niederlegte und seinem Volk einen allerletzten Befehl gab: "Gehts doch auf der Autoboahn spielln!" ~Horst Stehdoofer, ehe er sich ins Virtual-Console-Exil zurückzog DREAMING - DON'T GIVE IT UP, POO-IN-LOO-FI Treudeutschdoof, wie Horsts Untertanen waren, zogen die frustrierten Menschen daraufhin aus, um auf der A9, auch "Grand Line" genannt, ihr Glück und ihren Spielspaß zu suchen. Doch wie in einer Mitten-im-Leben-Folge, wo der alle paar Monate im Gefängnis sitzende Dennis .H, Erzfeind von mariofan8, trotz den Bemühungen des sphärisch geformten Polizeibeamten und Ex-Wildecker-Milzbuben Josef "Chub'n'Tuck" Kirchner, sich zu bewegen, immer wieder entkommen kann, eskalierte die Situation erneut, als die Emskirchener D&D&SuÖ-Dorfjugend mit Videospielfan Rainer .W aneinander gerieten, da angeblich sein Scheitern an dem spirituellen Raper-Mario-Colorflash-Vorgänger Mario "Sunshine" (Euphemismus für Koks und Crystal Meth) auf ihre fünfunddreißig-viertel-seitigen Würfel zurück zu führen sei. In einem bis heute schier unglaublichen und nicht belegten Kampf gelang es dem Altschauerberger Mu-Hen-Tai-Meister in der Gewichtsklasse mehrerer Flugzeugträger, den körperlich sehr frühreifen Jontron Joestar mit einem gezielten Kick gegen die Brust außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die ebenfalls anwesenden Ostechinger Otakus sahen sich in diesem Moment in ihrer Annahme, Animes seien real wie ein Supermarkt, bestätigt und begannen, unkontrolliert mit ausgebreiteten Armen herumzurennen. Doch ehe die Situation vollkommen eskalieren aus dem Ruder laufen konnte, erschienen der britische Bumpirate Long Sean Copper und sein erster Maat, der Holländer Groschn Riecht, welche der Krise Herr werden konnten, indem sie das LARP erfanden, eine Art von Menschen geschaffene Geisteskrankheit, die den Infizierten dazu verleitet, die Welt von D&D&SuÖ auf das echte Leben zu projizieren und somit andere Menschen mit Waffen aus geschärfter Alufolie und lackierter Pappe zu töten (vergleiche Der Fall Bissnelke). Sie behaupteten, dass die Menschheit der Grand Line sich am Anfang eines neuen Zeitalter befände, in welchem man sich zu Piratenbanden zusammenschließen und nach dem sagenumwobenen One Piece Swimsuit suchen müsse. Damit konnten sich alle Anwesenden, ganz besonders aber die Sexuelles-Selbstbestimmungsrecht-ab-10-Befürworter als auch der Allgemeingelehrte Rainer .W, der auf der Wissenschaftsplattform YouPedophiliaNow bereits eine Abhandlung mit dem Titel "Es gibt nicht zu jung, nur zu eng" veröffentlicht hatte, identifizieren. Auch der renomierte Kolumnenschreiber Racheakt, der Videospielekritiker, Tevis Thompson konnte sich mit der Idee einer von Regeln und Spielspaß befreiten Entdeckungsreise anfreunden und so schlossen er, der Drachenlord, David Cage, die eifersüchtige Ehefrau Hillary Clinton und Jontrons untalentierter Adoptivbruder und Minecraft-Azubi DSP (D'er '''S'pasti-'P'''atrick) sich zur Piratenbande "Vier DracheN und der Meddl" zusammen. Damit brach das große Piratenzeitalter an. *Gitarrenriff* Die Situation eskaliert *auf Handrücken schlag* Wie Long Sean und Rainer brachen viele weitere zur Reise ihres Lebens auf, denn es sollte für viele von ihnen die letzte sein, als die Totalsperre bei Bermuda-Dreieck Holledau aufgehoben und zahlreiche Porsche und Ferraris einige der Generation Le Spastikind wortwörtlich vom Asphalt fegten. Doch Long Seans Kopftuchpiraten (die an dieser Stelle gerne richtig stellen möchten, keinerlei Verbindungen zum IS ('I'slamischer '''S'alat) oder zur NPD ('N'euer 'P'izza '''Döner) zu unterhalten) konnten ungeschoren davon kommen, indem sie aus Versehen von der Grand Line falsch abfuhren und fortan nur noch auf Landstraßen und Wanderwegen ihre Suche fortsetzten. Den Versuchungen von auf eBay angebotenem radon-angereicherten, 'strahlenden' Trinkwasser aus dem Fistelgebirge und dem antiken Pharaonenschatz Yogi'O Löws, dem H'Nuta von 1972, widerstehend, erreichten die Schatzsuchenden alsbald das ominöse Leipzig, wo der Evil Council of Doom (hiesig auch als Iwüll Gaunsl öf Düüm bezeichnet) in Erwartung der Piraten ein schlagfertiges Heer aus Mitgliedern der Bürgermiliz "PEgIdA" ('P'enisneidende 'E'ntertainer 'g'egen die 'I'llegalisierung 'd'es 'A'lkohols) unter Führung des berüchtigten Samurai der Kotzmeere Mario Barthaar aufgestellt hatte. Während die Vier DracheN und der Meddl sich diesem mächtigen Feind nur durch Tevis Thompsons plötzlichen Wutanfall aufgrund des Vorhandenseins hilfsbedürftiger NPCs und die Opferung ihres wegen fehlender Kampftutorials überforderten Mitglieds DSP erwehren konnten, gelang es Long Sean durch geschicktes Würfeln und Rechnen â la Luigi, die zwei peripher genutzten Gehirnhälften der PEgIdA-Elite endgültig lahmzulegen. Mario Barthaar zeigte sich bei der folgenden Erklärung seiner Niederlage ausnahmsweise sehr wortkarg: "Da wird man ja noch mal versagen dürfen!" ~Hobby-Meninist Mario Barthaar Kurz nach der epischen Schlacht ereignete sich jedoch Schreckliches, als verspätet und unverhofft plötzlich auch der amerikanische Pleitegeier und Erzfeind Mexican Holgers und des Staubsaugers Kirby, Donal Duck "Stump Stumpf" Trump ins LARP einstieg und damit begann, die Piratenlegende RBS ('R'oter 'P'arabel's'''hitter) hinzurichten. Am Ende der Grandline, dem albanistanistisch besetzten Berlin, konnte Trump Jung und Alt sowie die Überreste der PEgIdA-Miliz für sich mit seinem Versprechen begeistern, eine neue Berliner Mauer zu bauen und nach seiner Welteroberung Wincesttendo dazu zu zwingen, ein neues Raper Mario in Tradition der ersten beiden Titel dieser indizierten Reihe zu entwickeln. In seinen Worten: ''"Make Raper Mario great again." ~Ronald McDonald Trump JETZALA HABT IHR RICHTIG SCHEIßE AM ARSCH Das Auftauchen Donald Stump Trumpfs versetzte viele der Piratenbanden, darunter auch die Vier DracheN und der Meddl als auch die Kopftuchpiraten in Zugzwang. Während der Drachenlord eines Mittwochs in seinem Format "Dragon Monday" ankündigte, in einem künftigen Vlog seiner Reise sein Vorgehen gegen den Oberhaider anzukündigen, stellte der Evil Council of Doom seinen Top-Wissenschaftler Dr. Dr. Doom Kübelkopf frei, welcher infolge eines schrecklichen Maniküreunfalls so entstellt war, dass er seither sein Gesicht hinter einer stählernen Maske aus alten Blecheimern verbarg. Kübelkopf nahm mit den Kopftuchpiraten Kontakt auf. Mithilfe der Schätze, die Long Sean infolge seiner kleptomanisch geprägten Vergangenheit angehäuft hatte (darunter auch der Zeitmaschine Peder Lustigs, mit der mariofan7 die Schlacht ums Sossenforum entscheiden konnte), gelang es Kübelkopf, die Zeitmaschine des RSSIs anders anzumalen und als seine eigene Erfindung auszugeben. Diese nutzte er anschließend, um aus zahlreichen Zeitaltern den lebendigen Kaugummi Kirby zu rekrutieren. Aufgrund einiger Zeitreisepannen zeugte er auf dieser Mission versehentlich seinen eigenen Stammbaum und sorgte darüber hinaus für die Entwicklung von Young Conker. Der versammelte Council of Doom Cross-Time Kirbys legte anschließend Stump Trumpf das Handwerk, indem sie ihn unter Aufbringung all ihrer Gewalttätigkeit Raffinesse wortwörtlich zu Kleinholz verarbeiteten und in die neue Ikea-Collection Hömizidd verwandelten. Auswirkungen Der ehrenhafte Einsatz Kirbys überzeugte Shigeru Myamoto, den Chefinformatiker bei Wincesttendo, sich mit den Otakus zu versöhnen, indem er die Odysseen Kübelkopfs und Kirbys als neues Spiel "Kirby Mass Attack Genocide" adaptierte, während sein Rivale, der D&D&SuÖ-Verleger Gary Gaygax Eich, die Geschehnisse von Sean's Bizarre Adventure als LARP-Kampagne "Drachengame" vertrieb, die bis heute zahlreiche Leben auf deutschen Autobahnen fordert. Auch David Cage verarbeitete seine Erlebnisse in seinem 'Spiel' "Drache: Beyond Isolation", wobei Tevis Thompson als Spieletester fungierte. Dabei regte er sich jedoch so sehr über das eingeschränkte Gameplay auf, dass er an einem Herzinfarkt verstarb. Angesichts seines großen Verdienstes wurde ihm ein würdevolles Ehrenbegräbnis in der Käptn-Iglo-Fischstäbchenfabrik Berlin-Kreuzberg zuteil. Dieses wurde vom werdenden DuSchlauch-Star Rainer .W gestreamt und die Gästeliste taktvoll kommentiert: "Hier! Schweiner Schinkler zum Beispiel! ODER MIKROPIMMEL ZUM BEISPIEL, SO'N SCHEIß, ALTER, WIE KANN MAN SICH SOWAS NENNEN?! Ohne Scheiß, Brot kann scheißen, was könnt ihr?!" ~Rainer .W, #unbesiegt Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Rainer .W Kategorie:Krankheiten